staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:10 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Reakcja łańcuchowa, odc. 4 (Chain Reaction); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Przygoda Hultaja, odc. 10 (Vagabonds Great Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i smok, odc. 31 (Rupert and the Clockwork Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Johannes Hevelius Dantiscanus; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 17; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na połów stynki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - Żywiecki raj; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie. seria 2 odc. 5 Nocą... (Fish Life. COMME UN POISSON DANS L`EAU) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2607; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Jedna Scena - Jezioro Bodeńskie; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Prawdziwe życie - /6/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Prawdziwe życie - /7/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Ranczo - odc. 81 - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5796 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5796); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /4/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2608; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2416 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Lindo wróć, odc. 13 (Come Back Lindy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Polski Wynalazek 2013 - finał konkursu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Downton Abbey - odc. 3/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Żona w 10 Dni (Love Translated) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Julia Ivanowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Notacje - Wojciech Giełżyński. Reporter; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Żona w 10 Dni (Love Translated); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 71 - Przygotowania; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 12 Wielki wyścig łodzi (Elias ep. Batracet); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 165; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 901 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe odc.11 - Zmowa milczenia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? (Transgender Kid’s); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Castle - odc. 21/58 (Castle ep. The Fifth Bullet); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/73; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 902 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 975; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 711; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 22 (Lie to me s. II ep. 9 (Fold Equity)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? -Eurokatastrofa (The great eurocrash); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Taxi 3 (Taxi 3) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Difenthal, Bernard Farcy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Oficer - odc.11/13 - Napad; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 22 (Lie to me s. II ep. 9 (Fold Equity)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:56 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Przełącz się na TVP Szczecin: Stepnica - reportaż 17:25 Reportaże z Polski: Reportaż TVP Info: Huśtawka na spacerniaku 18:00 Kronika 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:13 Menu kulturalne 18:16 Wokół nas 18:26 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Przegląd dnia 19:19 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:23 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Kronika flesz 21:47 Prognoza pogody 21:50 Kronika 22:09 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:09 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji: Polityk (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:46 Minęła dwudziesta 01:30 Infoexpress 01:38 Pogoda 01:45 Telekurier 02:05 Serwis info 02:12 Info Dziennik 02:50 Pogoda 02:55 60 lat razem 03:02 Głos mediów 03:30 Studio Wschód 03:54 Listy do PRL-u 04:00 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji: Polityk (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 05:01 Infoexpress 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (20) 08:25 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (12) 08:55 I kto tu rządzi?: Absolwentka (31) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Pląs (183) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (11) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (185) 12:00 Wzór 5 (84) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (8) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1667) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (282) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (510) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (388) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1668) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (368) 20:00 Megahit: Ja, robot - film SF (USA,2004) 22:20 Pociąg z forsą - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 00:35 24 godziny 6 (127) 01:35 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Wolę mieć psiaka niż chłopaka! 06:10 Mango 07:15 Co za tydzień 07:50 Doradca smaku (10) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (151) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Chciałem dobrze (25) 13:10 Szpital (25) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (581) 14:50 Kocham. Enter: Zła energia (26) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam kwitnie gejowska miłość 16:55 Szpital (26) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (152) 18:55 Doradca smaku (11) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1729) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zabójstwo Rosieckiej (1008) 21:30 Lekarze (4) 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (4) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Wybrani (3) 00:30 Partnerki (1/15) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii (868) 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam kwitnie gejowska miłość 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:30 Triumf miłości (93) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (41) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (3) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (57) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (58) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (19) 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (4) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (42) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (59) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (60) 19:00 Galileo (334) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Zagadkowe zgony (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Zagadkowe zgony (6) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Niewygodny świadek - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 23:55 mała Czarna - talk show 00:55 I Like It - program muzyczny 01:55 To był dzień na świecie 02:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (23) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (8) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (5) 07:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (6) 08:00 Strażnik pierścienia (5) 09:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (22) 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (29) 10:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (30) 11:00 Miami Medical (5) 12:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (5) 13:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (18) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 14:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (3) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Przeżyć atak! (6) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (23) 17:15 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (6) 18:00 Miami Medical (6) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (38) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (39) 20:00 Rekiny: strefa śmierci - dramat przygodowy (USA,Bułgaria,2003) 21:55 Kolekcjoner dusz - film przygodowy (Niemcy,Austria,2011) 00:30 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: De Mono (12) 01:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 ''' 05:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Wino królów (8/16) 05:35 We dwoje (16) - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Męski typ 2: Ryszard Kalisz (9-ost.) 07:25 Brzydula (191) 07:55 Brzydula (192) 08:25 Sąd rodzinny: Zapłacisz mi za to (204) 09:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Testerka wierności (287) 10:25 Agenci NCIS 6 (7/25) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Sąd rodzinny: W obronie własnej (205) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Prawda czy zemsta (288) 14:55 Dr House 2 (24-ost.) 15:55 Ostry dyżur (45/48) 16:55 Brzydula (193) 17:30 Brzydula (194) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 6 (8/25) 19:00 Dr House 3 (1/24) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Coronado - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2003) 21:50 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (22-ost.) 22:50 Beowulf - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 01:15 Arkana magii 03:20 Druga strona medalu 4: Anna Przybylska (7/8) 03:45 Druga strona medalu 4: Weronika Marczuk (8-ost.) 04:10 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2/8) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV '''Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (12) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (138) 08:00 Pippi (12) 08:30 Ja ci pokażę (9) 08:40 Ja ci pokażę (10) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (14) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (4) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (39) 10:25 Był sobie człowiek (14) 11:00 Był sobie kosmos (14) 11:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (17) 11:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (18) 12:00 Reksio (43) 12:10 Reksio (44) 12:25 Superauta (14) 13:00 Pippi (13) 13:30 Ja ci pokażę (9) 13:40 Ja ci pokażę (10) 14:00 Łowcy smoków (15) 14:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (5) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (40) 15:25 Był sobie człowiek (14) 16:00 Był sobie kosmos (14) 16:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (17) 16:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (18) 17:00 Reksio (43) 17:10 Reksio (44) 17:25 Superauta (14) 18:00 Świat zwierząt (13) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Przeżyć atak! 2 (6) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (94) 20:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (95) 20:30 Błękitny patrol (13) 21:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 (29) 22:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (15) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (9) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Gramy po polsku (29) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (35) - program muzyczny 01:50 Gramy po polsku (36) - program muzyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Eva Luna (22) 08:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (7) 08:25 Oggy i ferajna (13) 08:50 Galileo EXTRA (31) - program popularnonaukowy 09:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (34) 10:45 TV Market 11:25 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (11) - program rozrywkowy 12:20 Ryzykanci 4 (10) 13:20 TV Market 14:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Ryzykanci 4 (11) 16:05 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (11) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (35) 19:00 Eva Luna (23) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (32) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Dzika planeta - horror SF (USA,Kanada,2007) 22:50 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (3) - program rozrywkowy 00:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:05 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:35 mała Czarna - talk show 02:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:45 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: Zenit Kazań - Lokomotiw Nowosybirsk 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: Zenit Kazań - Lokomotiw Nowosybirsk 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Czechowskie Niedźwiedzie - THW Kiel 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Czechowskie Niedźwiedzie - THW Kiel 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: BRE Banca Lannutti Cuneo - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy: BRE Banca Lannutti Cuneo - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - Ajax Amsterdam 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - Ajax Amsterdam 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: BM Atletico Madryt - Füchse Berlin 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: BM Atletico Madryt - Füchse Berlin 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Utrecht 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Utrecht 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Pick Szeged - VIVE Targi Kielce 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Pick Szeged - VIVE Targi Kielce 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz o 3. miejsce: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Zenit Kazań 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz o 3. miejsce: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Zenit Kazań 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:50 W ostatniej chwili (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Na granicy prawa (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 11:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:25 Blisko ludzi 12:55 Rozmowy w toku 13:50 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (11/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 W trasie (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 21:15 Świat bez fikcji 2 (1/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:35 Wakacyjne piekło (11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 00:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (11/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 01:05 Taboo 7 (3/6) - serial popularnonaukowy 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 03:45 Świat bez fikcji 2 (1/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 04:10 Kartoteka 3 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:05 Ogrodowe pogotowie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Banita (161) 08:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Serce teścia (162) 09:00 Mamuśki (20) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Los na loterii (79) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1666) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dobre intencje (271) 12:00 Pensjonat pod różą: Tylko seks (23) 13:00 Psie serce: Bimber (21) 14:00 Mamuśki (20) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Anielska dobroć (51) 15:30 Graczykowie: Przeprowadzka (4) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Proca Amora (42) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1667) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dylematy władzy (221) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (12) 20:30 Mamuśki (20) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Czy diabeł może umrzeć? (30) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dobre intencje (271) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Rodzina zastępcza (43) 23:30 Mamuśki (20) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Anielska dobroć (51) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Kulturanek: "To jest napad! Pakuj kasę!" (5) 08:45 Portrety: Kathleen Ferrier - film dokumentalny (Belgia,2012) 10:00 Diabły, diabły - film psychologiczny (Polska,1991) 11:35 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie: Rozmowa 7. Seweryn Krajewski i prawie wszystko o piosence 12:10 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: 16. KFPP Opole '78. Koncert gwiazd 13:15 Kulturanek: "To jest napad! Pakuj kasę!" (5) 13:50 Sześć tygodni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 14:20 Diabły, diabły - film psychologiczny (Polska,1991) 16:00 Hala odlotów: Kryzys w Kościele (25) 17:00 Portrety: Kathleen Ferrier - film dokumentalny (Belgia,2012) 18:15 Honor dziecka - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1976) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Bałwanek 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Na krawędzi nieba - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Turcja,Włochy,2007) 22:20 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Joseph Beuys (10) 22:35 Informacje kulturalne 23:05 Videogalerie: Justyna Górowska (75) 00:05 Polskie granie: Dżem: PS Listu do R. (3) 01:05 Sztuka czytania (11) - magazyn 01:35 Panorama kina światowego: Na krawędzi nieba - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Turcja,Włochy,2007) 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.03.1989 08:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Piracki smak 09:00 Czas honoru 4: Wyprawa do Rzeszy (49) 10:00 Muzyka kina (3) - widowisko 10:45 Nadbużański Park Narodowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 11:20 Zaproszenie: Tajemnice książańskich szlaków 11:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Skarby Trzeciej Rzeszy 12:50 Cafe Historia: List intelektualistów 13:15 Ostatni bej Bałkanów: Diabelskie złoto, lata 1943-49 (4-ost.) 15:00 Największe muzea świata: Ogrody Luksemburskie 15:35 Pradawni bogowie: Rzymianie (3/6) 16:10 Największe muzea świata: Kawiarnie literackie przy Saint-Germain-des-Prés 16:40 Olgierd Budrewicz: W stolicy Peru - film dokumentalny 16:55 Czas honoru 4: Ostatnia podróż (50) 18:00 Flesz historii (122) 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Powtórka z historii: Zygmunt III Waza 18:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: "Pogrzeb Gedymina" Kazimierza Alchimowicza 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.03.1989 19:50 Spór o historię: Ludobójstwo na Wołyniu - debata 20:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:00 Wrota Europy - dramat wojenny (Polska,1999) 22:25 Przedwojenny chłopak - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 23:00 Widziałam: Inna wojna 23:35 Widziałam: Żeby nie było świadków 00:15 Powrót do Łodzi - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Polska,2009) 01:20 Tajemnice początków Polski: Wyspa władców 02:10 Każdy powinien mieć swoje dzieciństwo - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Moskwa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 4. Alarm na jeziorze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 777 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Notacje - Jan Matyjaszkiewicz. Ja cesarz.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dzika Polska - Koń wschodzącego słońca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Polacy nad świętym morzem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 646* Pies ogrodnika; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 30 Woda - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia śląska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Historia emancypacji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 777 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 9/39 - Władca kur; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - NYC - Ewa Soloma (194); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (27); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 4. Alarm na jeziorze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 9/39 - Władca kur; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - NYC - Ewa Soloma (194); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (27); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:56 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Kalejdoskop filmowy 17:05 Innowacyjne podkarpackie: Centrum Edukacji Międzynarodowej 17:30 Aktualności 17:50 Prognoza pogody 17:55 Kalejdoskop filmowy 18:00 Dzisiaj 18:30 Aktualności 18:53 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 19:30 Aktualności 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:23 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Aktualności wieczorne 22:03 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:09 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji: Polityk (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:46 Minęła dwudziesta 01:30 Infoexpress 01:38 Pogoda 01:45 Telekurier 02:05 Serwis info 02:12 Info Dziennik 02:50 Pogoda 02:55 60 lat razem 03:02 Głos mediów 03:30 Studio Wschód 03:54 Listy do PRL-u 04:00 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji: Polityk (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 05:01 Infoexpress 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu